narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shards
Black Mask Funeral During even her short lifetime, Akemi had noticed many changes take place in the world. Messenger birds gave way to telephones, agriculture had begun to shift from a rural practice to an industrialized one, and some of history's most notorious criminals had become respected members of society. Despite all the changes, the funerals held within the village remained very traditional affairs. All in attendance dawned identical black robes, stood shoulder to shoulder and watched as those close to the deceased placed snow white flowers upon their grave. Akemi herself had twice been one of those grieving souls, though in her case there was no one present to watch her mourn. Today however, was not her day to mourn. The pile of flowers surrounding the grave marked "Kakashi Hatake" seemed to grow by the minute as villagers continued to throw their flowers in show of support. Among the growing mass of white, a single black mask lay draped across the grave. Akemi couldn't help but notice many of the funeral goers were sporting similar masks as a show of respect, as to Akemi's knowledge Kakashi was never seen without one. She had even heard whispers that Kakashi had even been buried in one such mask. The thought intrigued Akemi, that one's attire can become such a part of their identity that they even leave the world of the living wearing it. As the last of the flowers fell upon the grave, all eyes fell upon the Seventh Hokage as he stud atop a small wooden platform overlooking the crowd. He wore his long white robe and hat, both proudly declaring his status as the leader of Konohagakure. Even though the shade form the large hat concealed them in shadow, Akemi's keen sight could see the Hokage's eyes were beginning to water. "Words can not begin to describe the loss that has fallen upon our village." the Hokage began. "Kakashi Hatake was many things and held many titles. He was one of the greatest shinobi it was ever my pleasure to meet, bearing names such as 'The Copy Ninja' and 'Kakashi of the Sharingan.' It was Kakashi's skill as a shinobi that Konohagakure had to thank many times, otherwise the village may not be as it is today." Akemi listened to the Hokage's speech drag on, going into depth about Kakashi's time as the Sixth Hokage, how he was one of the Seventh's mentors and a mentor to many more. The Seventh even choked up for a moment, causing his wife, Lady Hinata, to place her hand upon his back to consul him. Eventually, Akemi began tuning out the ramblings of the Hokage. It was unlike her to do so, her discipline dictated she pay close attention to the words of others, extracting every bit of important and useful information. But the more the Hokage went on about Kakashi's many accomplishments and how many times he saved the village, other villages and even nations, the more Akemi was reminded of important tasks she needed to accomplish. Somewhere towards the end of the Seventh's speech, Akemi managed to slip away to the back of the crowd. Once there, flames began spawning from her feet, slowly rising up and engulfing the rest of her body. In a sudden puff of flames, Akemi had vanished, nothing but her dark robe a few scorched footprints in her wake. ---- Category:Role-Play Category:Akemi Category:Akemi (Rebirth) Category:Dedmnwalkn88 Category:Shards Category:Rebirth Shards